Acceptance Road
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: ""Rey simply stepped back and clasped Ben's hand in hers. "I'm sorry, Poe... I'm not leaving my husband." Poe whirled back around. The sneer he now flashed at her was grotesque, ugly. "That's what you think. It just so happens that you are under 21, so you are not of legal age! As your commanding officer, I'll have this so-called marriage annulled."" Can Rey's friendships survive
1. Chapter 1: Escalation

**Chapter 1: Escalation**

She was straddled across his lap, her hands in his hair and her lips on his. A few minutes ago, while peppering her mouth along his jawline, Ben had chuckled that they had better stop making out or they would crash the X-wing. Rey didn't very much care. He was here, and alive, and in her arms... and she was never letting him go again.

Ben's tongue slid into her mouth once again, playing with hers and she shuddered violently, letting out a long moan. "Mmmmmm... Hmmmm..." Rey's eyes blissfully closed and she wriggled ever closer against him. "I love you!" she hissed into his mouth, her voice raspy and hoarse, and she felt him tremble against her. His one leg pushed into the space between her legs as she shifted, while his one calloused palm brushed against her breast. Rey recalled how his fingers had only just touched her when he had yanked the golden necklace from around her neck on Pasaana, and she let out an aroused hiss. Fingers cupping his cheeks, she leaned in and kissed him harder.

She had thought she had lost him forever, when he gave his life force to revive her from death on Exogol. But then, she had felt Leia's presence, as the General's life force willed her only son back to life.

Since then, the lovers had barely been able to keep their hands off each other.

"We're here," Ben murmured into Rey's lips, his own upturning into a smile. Rey adored that smile - the same one he had given her after their first kiss. Powering down the thrusters, Ben set Luke's X-Wing down amidst the jungle trees... where a large party was still going on.

Rey finally broke the kiss and sat up, her cheeks rouged and biting her lip. In their last moments of privacy, she allowed herself to finally ponder how the Resistance would react to Ben Solo arriving here. Once she explained everything, they would have to accept him... right?

She stole one last kiss from Ben's lips. "Follow me," she told him quietly. Opening the hatch, she climbed out to cheers. Amidst the celebrations, and the shadow of the cockpit, Ben followed.

Rey encountered Poe and Finn first, wrapping them both in a three-way hug, the cheers defeaning...

...and then gasps went up. Off to Rey's right, Kaydel Kol Connix froze in fear. "Ben Solo," she whispered, and she took an instinctive step backward.

Poe twisted roughly out of the hug and advanced towards the visitor, who was now standing awkwardly in a ring of Resistance fighters. His teeth bared prominently as he lunged for the man formerly known as Kylo Ren.

"You son-of-a-bitch..."

"Stop!" Rey pleaded, looking stricken as she leapt between the two men, now quickly becoming three as Finn too advanced.

"Rey, don't you know who he is?" Poe demanded.

Rey glanced back to Ben with love. "Yes. He's my husband. And he saved my life on Exogol."

Poe stilled. "What did you say?" His voice was a dangerous whisper.

"You heard me." Rey squared her shoulders. "And I'm his wife, by the will of the Force. We are a Force Dyad, as precious as life itself. We are meant to be together."

Behind Poe, Finn let out a strained laugh. "This has to be a sick joke, right? You're joking." Rey's cold stare made his voice falter. Poe's entire expression had tightened so much, his facial muscles looked like they were in pain. He quickly waved his hand to a group of fighters behind him. "Arrest that man immediately."

Rey's jaw dropped. "On whose authority?"

"Mine, as Co-General of the Resistance and successor to Leia Organa! Now stand aside, Rey! Soldiers, place Kylo Ren under arrest." He turned away to allow his soldiers some room to move in, blasters trained.

"Over my dead body..." the Jedi growled. She simply stepped back and clasped Ben's hand in hers. "I'm sorry, Poe... I'm not leaving my husband."

Poe whirled back around. The sneer he now flashed at her was grotesque, ugly. "That's what _you_ think. It just so happens that you are under 21, so you are not of legal age! As your commanding officer, I'll have this so-called marriage annulled."

Rey laughed derisively. "Wow, Poe... you aren't just a very difficult man - you're an arrogant prick too! You would deny the will of the Force?"

_Exactly what I was gonna say, in so many words_, Ben thought at her through their Bond. _But it probably wouldn't have helped my case, coming from me._ Rey had to stifle a smirk.

Poe, meanwhile, looked as though Rey had just slapped him. "How dare you..."

The Jedi had had enough. Sighing, she waved her hand and everyone in the jungle clearing save for her and Ben immediately froze in Force stasis. Stalking close to the spice runner, Rey hissed in his face:

"You will not be locking up my love anywhere. Now, if you would be so kind and excuse us to let Ben sleep with me - we're married." Turning back to her husband, she held out her hands to him. "Come with me." Taking Ben's hands in her owns, their eyes locked, Rey guided him with purpose into the Resistance base and all the way to her private rooms.

As soon as she had locked the door behind her, Rey began to undress, noting with satisfaction how Ben was watching her, completely transfixed. Unclipping her bra and shimmying out of her panties, she turned back around to see Ben gaping at her. She smiled flirtatiously and waved her hand. Ben's clothes, cowl and all, disappeared.

The room seemed to heat by several degrees. Holding his eyes, Rey walked backwards and crawled onto the bed. Ben followed deep orbs smoldering as he clambered on top of her. Finally, their lips met in a searing kiss.

The kiss alone was enough to make Rey melt. She wordlessly spread her legs as Ben's hands ghosted up her thighs. Her toes curled, and her breathing became labored. Ben gazed down at her lovingly.

"I won't hurt you." He caressed her cheek. "I promise."

Rey nodded. "I trust you. Be with me..."

And he was, slowly entering her as husband and wife began to make sweet love...


	2. Chapter 2: Who Said Anything About Dying

**Chapter 2: Who Said Anything About Dying?**

It was late the next morning, the sunlight poking in through the curtains, when there was a sharp rap at the door.

"Open up! Rey, I know you're in there... with _him_." Poe's voice was like the winter wind.

Pushing her hand softly into Ben's chest, Rey sat up, still blissfully naked. The lovers' eyes locked in concern. Without a word, Ben lightly touched her arm.

"Stay here," he rumbled. Climbing out of bed and dressing, he moved to the door. Cautiously, he opened it, so that Poe came into view right as Rey appeared by her husband's side in a bathrobe.

Poe observed how the couple was scantily dressed and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything for a moment. "If the accused would be so kind as to hurry and dress in something more suitable, there will be a military tribunal to determine his fate in about an hour."

Rey gaped. "A trial?" and for the first time, she deeply regretted not coming back from Exogol alone. She should have arrived at Ajan Kloss by herself, told her friends everything and felt them out before calling Ben to her. "No... No, I won't let you take him!" And she threw her arms around Ben's middle.

"Rey..." Ben murmured. "You can't protect me forever..."

"Yes, I can!" she growled, staring up into his face. "What kind of wife would I be if I didn't?"

"Still a good one. There are things I did as Kylo Ren - things that I have to answer for. And I can't let you shield me or help me evade justice. I can't let you do that."

Rey caressed his cheek, tears swimming, her voice coming out in a whisper. "And I can't let you die..." She had almost lost him once. She wasn't about to lose him again.

Ben actually chuckled. "Who said anything about dying, sweetheart?" When she still looked stricken, he softly cupped her face. "Hey... hey... it's gonna be all right." He noticed, but chose to disregard, how Poe was now glancing conspicuously at the floor.

Eyes still wide with fear, Rey gazed at him, then glanced to Poe. Finally, she threw her arms around her husband and kissed him passionately, wrenching away almost violently.

"If I can't protect you with my body, then my love will guard you," she vowed. "Let my kiss be your shield."

Ben nodded, hugged her tightly, then moved to change into a suit coat and tie that Poe provided for him. That done, Ben placed his hands behind his back and allowed Poe to cuff him.

"Ben!" Rey cried, reaching for him, but her love's eyes told her not to follow. He grinned.

"I love you," he voiced helplessly.

Rey gave him a watery smile. "I know."

Minutes later, the pain started.

Rey could see Ben being led outside into the open air, where a crowd began to form, yelling and spitting in his face. A punch was thrown and Rey's head reeled back through the Bond along with Ben's; she could feel it just as sharply as he did. More slaps and kicks followed, until Rey was curled up in a ball on the floor of her room, screaming. And Ben's pain was her pain...

* * *

Just outside the makeshift courtroom, Ben waited to be escorted into his trial. He was relieved when Rey arrived, in a pretty and simple dress, before the judge called for him. As calmly as she could, his wife straightened his tie for him.

"So handsome..." she swooned, her hands coming to rest lightly on his chest. She stared gently up into his face, her eyes searching. "Don't be afraid."

Ben shook his head. "I'm not afraid to die," he murmured. "I've been dying a little bit every day since you came into my life..."

Rey nervously giggled. "Who said anything about dying?" echoing his words from before. Ben just bent his face close to hers.

"No matter what happens in there... I love you. I will always love you." He kissed her once, very sweetly, and Rey swayed into it with a plaintive moan.

The courtroom doors opened. "The People of the Galaxy vs. Ben Solo!" the judge's voice boomed.

Rey glanced back to Ben, her face shattered and terrified. "I wish I could go in there with you." Finn had helpfully informed her that she would be barred from the trial.

Ben just smiled. "You _will_ be with me."

* * *

The trial lasted three days. A panel of 9 jurors, Poe and Finn among them, then retired to deliberate on the charges.

On the day of the sentencing, Rey was finally permitted inside the courtroom, choosing a seat as close to Ben as she could. Maz Kanata read the verdict.

"Ben Solo, you have been brought to us for judgment, and we pass it now... guilty as charged on all counts. The sentence: life in exile!"

Rey was utterly relieved that, by a vote of 6 to 3, Ben's life had been spared. But her emotional torment was not over yet, and only heightened when the breakdown of the jury vote was made public.

In reading the legal decision, Rey came to learn that Beaumont Kin, Poe Dameron and Finn had all voted to sentence Ben Solo to death, with Poe writing the dissenting minority opinion. Maz Kanata, Zorri Bliss, Rose Tico, Jannah, Kaydel Kol Connix and one other juror had all voted in the majority.

Sitting up in her and Ben's room late one night, reading the court documents by the light of a lamp, Rey stewed and seethed and steamed. Not even Ben's feathery kisses into her neck managed to calm her.

"I can't believe my two best friends voted to execute the man I love... when they _know_ how much you mean to me!"

Ben kissed her earlobe. "They had their opinions, Rey. And it ended up not carrying the day. So what's the problem?"

Rey fervently shook her head. "This is more than just a difference in opinion. This is a betrayal." Turning to her husband, she threw her arms about his neck. "I'm coming with you," she murmured. "Into exile."

Ben's embrace tightened about her. "I love you, sweetheart." But his heart clenched as he still felt the anger roiling off her Force essence in waves.

* * *

She had refused to speak one word to either of them since announcing that she would be accompanying her husband into exile. All Poe and Finn could do was follow her around, pleading with her as she methodically began packing up her and Ben's things and loading them onto the _Falcon_.

"Rey, this is a mistake!" Poe begged. "The Unknown Regions are wild!"

Finn danced around to block her path, even as she refused to look him in the eye. "Do we have to shout it in your face? We're worried we'll never see you again!"

Rey still refused to look at him. "Maybe it's better that you don't." Finn's heart broke.

"At least tell us where you're going."

"No."

"Can we come visit you?" Poe asked.

Rey glanced to Ben for a moment, her expression pained, before shaking her head. "I don't think so."

"A hug, then?" Finn begged. "At least give me that." He didn't even wait for her to assent as he wrapped her in a hug. Her arms came about his, but barely, and she stepped away far too quickly. She didn't even deign Poe with a hug farewell.

Ben cleared his throat. "Gentlemen: may I speak with you for a moment?" He lightly touched Rey's arm. "Go wait on the _Falcon_."

Rey glanced between the three men fearfully before nodding to her spouse. "Don't be too long."

Once she was gone, Ben turned back to the Generals, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know that you will never like me, and you don't have to. And I know you don't think I'm worthy of her, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving that I am. Also... I want to thank you both. For being there for her when I couldn't be."

A painfully awkward silence followed, until Ben finally turned away and boarded his father's ship. The Solos took off without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3: Five Years Later

**Chapter 3: Five Years Later**

The communique had come as a deep surprise, and in the middle of the night, after years of silence.

Finn had kept up with the correspondence, as the famed ship flew closer to Ajan Kloss.

"What's your first priority here, General?" Ben Solo's voice came over the comm.

"My job... is to bring you in."

"My first priority? Is to protect the only one I have left," Ben growled.

It was deep night when the _Millennium Falcon_ touched down by the medical ward. Lowering the gangplank, Ben sprinted in to the hospital. In his arms was Rey, now hugely pregnant. A little boy tottered behind them.

"I know I'm breaking the terms of my sentence. Lock me up, I don't care! Just look after my wife! She needs medical treatment," Ben pleaded with the Generals. "This pregnancy hasn't been easy."

Poe and Finn did not lock Ben up, allowing him and the little boy to stay with their loved one. After many hours of hard labor, Rey gave birth to a girl, whom she named Leia. After the little family had some time alone, Ben unlocked the door to allow Poe and Finn inside and let them hold the baby while Rey slept.

The little boy tried to push to the front. "I want to see!"

"Finn Dameron Solo, stay where you are!" Ben ordered. Hearing the child's full name, the Generals' collective jaws dropped.

"She... she named her son after us?" Finn stammered.

Ben nodded gravely. "Yes."

Poe thought for a moment, before leaving the room. A few moments later, he was back, carrying a manila envelope, which he handed to Ben.

"Finn and I had this prepared a while ago... it's a full military pardon. You'll find both our signatures on it."

Silently, Ben opened the envelope and inspected the document. Glancing up to the men, he nodded his head.

"Thank you."

"I forgive you." The voice was soft, as Poe, Finn and Ben's gazes snapped to Rey, now awake in the bed.

"What did you say?" Finn gasped.

"I said I forgive you."

Poe's eyes filled with tears. "Rey... we're sorry. Finn and I had our opinions about Ben, but we didn't take your feelings into account. I know I can be a, to use a certain someone's words, very difficult man. But when I'm wrong, then I say I'm wrong, and I was wrong about this. We hope that this can serve as validation, that you were right."

Rey shook her head. "I never wanted validation. I wanted love... I wanted a family. I still do... Please come to my wedding." She laughed. "Technically, it's a vow renewal, but this time, you have an invitation."

Ben took her hand. "But who will marry us?" he asked her. "We wiped the memory of that preacher who wed us on Kraser VI."

"I'll do it," Poe offered. He locked eyes with Rey, and both thought back to how the pilot had once vowed to have her marriage annulled. The Jedi smirked.

"You're really eating crow today, aren't you, Dameron?"

Poe just shakily laughed.

* * *

Back on Kraser VI, Poe officiated Rey and Ben's second wedding, with Finn giving her away. When pronounced husband and wife, Ben and Rey kissed to genuine applause, the bride hugging her little boy and kissing her baby girl.

After that, Poe and Finn were able to visit the Solos on their adopted homeworld whenever they wanted. At last, Rey's family was complete.


End file.
